


The Visit

by darlingsdream



Series: a mixer of klance one shots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsdream/pseuds/darlingsdream
Summary: When Keith comes to visit his brother at college for a weekend, he finds himself in an unusual predicament with his brother's roommate.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: a mixer of klance one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a really, really old work of mine from 2018. I just felt like putting some of my older one shots out there so they're all in one place!

The dorm room had been silent for a few hours now, everything in the room remained still. The large window in the room had been left open only slightly, the curtains drawn tightly to each side, allowing the cool autumn air to sweep into the room.

It had been nearly three in the morning now. Both boys who laid still in the right bed were silent. Keith, who had been half dangling off the bed, the sheets tangled oddly around his legs, shifted his hands slightly, his eyes clenching off and on again. He was drifting in and out of sleep, finding himself uncomfortable with how oddly hot the room had been.

His older brother, Shiro, who was curled up with his back against the wall and still taking more than half of the bed up, on the other hand, was out cold. Earplugs could be seen poking from the side of his ears. His hands were tangled up in the dark purple sheets comfortably.

There were glow up stars that stuck to the plain ceiling that gave a warm green glow above them. Keith slowly opened his tired eyes before wavering them over the stars with perplexion. He knew Shiro didn’t enjoy such a thing, seeing as his room back at home was just covered in motorcycle posters. He assumed that his roommate put them up. The particular roommate that hadn’t shown up since Keith arrived earlier that evening at five.

Keith breathed in the stiff air of the room uncomfortably. His hands felt sticky against the warm air. He had the dying urge to stand up and crack the window open fully, yet, his body had been so dragged down with sleep that he found no motivation to stand up.

Rolling his tired eyes, Keith glanced over to the left side of the room. It had been a bit plainer than his brother’s side of the room. A single poster of Lady Antebellum hanging above the bed. There were simple pale blue sheets over the soft-looking bed.

On top of the pillow were a tablet and a baseball bat. A simple trunk stood at the edge of the bed. To tie it together, a simple corkboard hung over the trunk. A few photos had been stuck to it, which, Keith hadn’t noticed earlier. He couldn’t make out the photos in his tired state and lack of glasses or contacts.

Keith found himself giving a weak smile in the midst of sleep. Shiro’s side of the room had several posters of motorcycles that looked familiar to the ones at home. It was cluttered with books and binders of discarded papers.

Closing his eyes once again in temptation that sleep would overtake him, the sound of a slamming door startled him half to death. Heavy feet entered the dorm room from the hall, which caused Keith to sit up quickly. With his hand holding his neck and his eyes widened, Keith looked around the room, scared.

“Shiro, you better be awake!” a voice boomed, causing Keith to sink his hands into the sheets. Turning his head, he saw Shiro dead asleep, and noting the earbuds, he thought for sure he couldn’t hear any of this.

“¡Juro por Dios todopoderoso!” the voice shouted as two bangs followed and the sounds of the door shutting forcefully. “¡Yo va a golpear a alguien con la chancla!” the voice shouted out once more, causing the tired Keith to flinch once more.

Keith was terrified. Not only was it nearly three in the morning and he hadn’t gotten any sleep, but a strange man he had never met was screaming angrily in another language and throwing things from what it sounded. It didn’t sound well at all, and in fact, it sounded as if that person was overly pissed off.

Keith kept his eyes focused on the hall. He waited for a few moments before he saw a figure stand in between the doorway, leaning against it. The lights flickered on, which caused Keith to shield his eyes.

“Shiro- Oh shit, you’re not Shiro,” the voice spoke out tiredly. “Are you some dude he hooked up with or something?” he asked out promptly with no shame. Keith gave a face of disgust as he knitted his eyebrows together and moved his arm from his face.

“I’m his brother,” he yawned out in a half woken voice. For a moment, the unidentified man stared before chuckling.

“Whoops, sorry for the misconception. I’m assuming you’re… Keith?” the man spoke after the moment of hesitation.

Keith simply hummed in response, stilled entirely exhausted, and wished for sleep. Yet, for some reason, he knew he was going to be up longer than expected, especially with the arrival of the mystery man.

“I’m Shiro’s roommate. The name’s Lance,” the guy spoke. From Keith’s completely fuzzy and distorted vision, he could see him come close and extend a hand. Keith squinted as he attempted to reach out for his hand and failed.

The man let out a weak chuckle. “You need glasses, just like Shiro, don’t you?” he questioned. Keith nodded with tiredness, his hand still extended outward. Lance smiled, taking Keith’s hands and shaking it firmly.

“I see Shiro fell asleep with those damn earplugs. Fuck him,” Lance muttered as he began walking away from Keith’s sight. The light remained on. Keith prevailed still as he began to slowly regain his sense of reality from being fully awake now. Lance had been quiet for a few moments, and to Keith, he knew something even worse was about to happen.

And to not his surprise, something worse did happen. From the small kitchen and dining part of the dorm, music began to play. Specifically, Carrie Underwood’s “Before He Cheats” blasting at nearly one hundred.

Keith jolted up from the bed, his eyes flying to Shiro’s nightstand where an extra pair of Shiro’s glasses laid. Pulling his glasses from the table and putting them to his face, he turned quickly. Although it was very odd, both Keith and Shiro shared the same prescription and it came in handy a lot of times.

Keith stood between the kitchen dining area and the entrance to where the beds where. “What the fuck?” he yelled out with a tired growl. Lance was sitting on the island counter now, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“My boyfriend was a bitch tonight and I’m having some issues right now, cope with me!” he whined out, throwing his head back. Keith rose an eyebrow, his jaw-dropping. With a pathetic sob, Lance leaned closer to the speaker beside him and turned it up a bit louder.

Now, Keith just stared with perplexing. The song was now just halfway done when Lance began to sing along. Unable to bear what was happening, Keith trudged into the kitchen area, grabbing the aux that connected the speaker and phone and removed it.

“Hey!” Lance protested, reaching for Keith’s hands. Keith hissed in response, placing the speaker off on the other counter beside the sink.

“It’s way too early for this shit, and I’m exhausted,” Keith warned. “And if you try playing that shitty song again, I’m bumping this into the sink,” he spoke with a vicious tone. Lance gave a small pouty lip, causing Keith to pause for a moment. They were eye to eye now, and this was the first time Keith saw Lance’s face. He wasn’t a bad looking, obviously Latino, man. His skin was sunkissed, his blue eyes stood out promptly, and his mocha brown hair was sticking up in such a way, it was really attractive. Feeling guilt circle his system, Keith began walking around the middle island to where the barstools sat. Pulling out the middle one, he sat himself down. Lance sighed, hopping off the counter. He pulled a seat out beside Keith and sat down, quickly putting his head down on the counter.

“You said your boyfriend was a bitch tonight?” Keith asked carefully, examining the expression that ran across Lance’s face. Lance nodded slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Keith nodded somewhat, feeling a bit awkward seeing as he wasn’t good when it came to emotions and had zero idea who the man in front of him was.

“W-want to talk about it?” Keith suggested. For a moment, Lance took this into consideration.

“That would be great, actually. I was going to bombard Shiro with my issues because he’s usually really good with this stuff, but, he’s asleep. You’re his brother… so I bet you’re really good with advice like he is,” Lance responded with a helpless tone. With wavering eyes, Keith sighed. “

I’m not good at all with advice, but, I’m good at listening… if that’s anything good,” he spoke softly and tiredly. Lance froze for a moment, looking up to Keith carefully.

Lance took a moment to examine his features. His skin was a bit pale, a few scattered freckles against his cheeks. His eyes were an odd mix between dark blue and gray, against the light they gave off a purple color. His hair was dark and of course, he had a disheveled bed head. He wasn’t bad looking at all.

“My boyfriend and I were going out to eat,” Lance started, moving his gaze. “Things went south. We haven’t been together long- we weren’t together long. He broke up with me at dinner. He was he wasn’t ready for this kind of commitment. He took a bus home, and I took my car. But my car broke down halfway down the high way and for the past three hours I was sitting at car dealers, messaging Shiro, but he wouldn’t answer… So, my day’s been kind of, bad,” Lance sighed, rubbing the side of his head.

Keith frowned. “That sounds shitty. I’m sorry bud, that must’ve sucked. But hey, at least you know now that that guy you were with wasn’t meant to be with you, and maybe it was for the best. You’ll meet someone so much better who can’t wait to spend their life with you,” he attempted to reassure in his tired state. Lance shifted his gaze slightly back to Keith.

“You really think so?” he mumbled into his arm. Keith nodded, a smile growing on his face.

“I know so,” he reassured. Lance tugged his head up, smiling.

“Maybe that wasn’t so bad then!” he attempted to sound a bit happier, even though he still felt a bit sad.

The two remained going through their conversation, getting to know one another. The hours went by slowly. It was four in the morning before they knew it. Five came very slowly, however, and six even slower than that. Their conversation moved from the kitchen bar to Lance’s bed where the two sat with their backs against the wall, their shoulders against each other and their legs skimming against one another’s. Lance’s tablet laid in Keith’s lands, perched by his legs. He was playing one of Lance’s favorite games, and honestly, he was failing miserably at it.

“You suck at this, just like Shiro,” Lance mumbled, his gaze moving to Keith’s face. He studied the glasses he wore, seeing the same frame shape, the same type, and even the same tape around the nose piece that Shiro wore. “Oh my God, you wear the same glasses too? A cutie like you shouldn’t be wearing the same fashion style as Shiro, Shiro is the worst person when it comes to fashion!” Lance cried out, reaching for the side of Keith’s face, which, caused him to drop the tablet.

With Lance’s warm hand just barely skimming against Keith’s cheekbone, they stared at one another for a moment before Lance broke away from the eye contact awkwardly, his hands taking the glasses from Keith’s face.

“Those are actually Shiro’s, I usually wear contacts or a slim pair of glasses,” Keith reassured. Lance gave a small sigh of relief.

“Good- wait, so you were wearing his glasses? You two have the same prescription?” he questioned unbelievably.

“Yeah,” Keith shrugged, “It’s really odd, but, I don’t question it,” he finished as he grabbed the glasses from Lance and returned them to his face. The two stared at one another once more, blue ocean water eyes meeting with vibrant purple like eyes. They smiled slightly before looking away.

“So, Keith, if you don’t go here for college, where do you go?” Lance questioned, an eyebrow raised. Keith paused for a moment, his eyes now focused back down on the tablet in his hands.

“I don’t go to college,” he snickered, adjusting his grip. For a moment, Lance paused.

“Oh shit, don’t tell me I was hitting on a high school kid, ‘cause if I just did, I swear to God I’m not a twenty-year-old perv,” Lance began to stutter out, his heart racing. Keith looked up, surprise running across his face, as well as a worn smile.

“No! I just didn’t want to go to college! I already have a really good steady job and I’m happy with it. And by the way, I’m older. Twenty-one,” Keith smiled before slightly sticking his tongue out at Lance. Lance couldn’t help but smile at the quirkiness shown.

Maybe earlier Keith was right when he said it was good that his boyfriend broke up with him. Maybe it was good that Shiro remained asleep when Lance walked in tonight. Maybe it was even better that Keith came to visit this week of all weeks. Maybe it was even better that Keith was perfect and that Lance could see their friendship going somewhere quick.


End file.
